


One too many

by Shibuichi



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blood, Drunk Sex, M/M, No Lube, Rough Sex, Scratching, there's some cuddling at the very end but i don't think it redeems anything at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibuichi/pseuds/Shibuichi
Summary: Sometimes, alcohol is the only wingman anyone really needs.





	One too many

**Author's Note:**

> I've been mulling over this for almost a week now, so I may as well just bite the bullet and throw it out here. I don’t normally go on writing binges, but when I do they almost always seem to end in smut. Normally I don’t step out of vanilla, so I’m unsure as to how many boundaries I’m destroying with this. Just to be reiterate off the tags: Read at your own discretion.

It was well past midnight on this relatively uneventful evening Alm and his troops found themselves in. Outside, the only sounds to be heard were those of the gentle howling winds and the rustling from the surrounding foliage. Most of the noise and activity was within a nearby, widely unspecific town the dedicated knights of the Deliverance chose to rest for the night. Over but a few short weeks, their battles had only grown fiercer, and day after day they had wondered if they’d be so fortunate as to see the glimmering light of tomorrow greeting them. There was a perpetual sense of exhaustion, slight delirium, and tense emotions all about. It was unanimously decided a break would be in order at the earliest possible convenience, and such an opportunity at last presented itself, and was thusly taken. The younger warriors chose to rest as soon as the sun had set, but most of the Deliverance’s veterans happily stayed awake to distract themselves with the company of each other and the finest of cheap booze they could scrounge up.

In a smaller room connected to a more spacious tavern sat Clive, Lukas, Python, and Forsyth, as they had spent the preceding hours reminiscing, softly chiding one another, and simply taking in the moment for what it was worth. Shortly thereafter, Mathilda beckoned Clive away, requesting him for “strictly business” matters in the most playful tone she couldn’t help but muster, and he coyly excused himself from the table, trying not to spill any of the burgundy colored wine burgeoning from the rim of his glass. Forsyth, being admittedly more of a lightweight, decided a drink and a half was more than enough, and left to go quell his persisting headache, much to the relief of Python. Astonishingly, it took not a large amount of alcohol to raise the jovial man’s octaves sevenfold, which didn’t bode exceptionally well for Python sitting right beside him.

With their previous leader and third man at arms made scarce, this only left the knight and archer sitting side by side, and the flow of conversation grinded to a halt. Python basked in the silence, but still couldn’t help but find his attention diverted still. Not by noise, no, but the sight gracing his dark, half-lidded eyes. Lukas was blissfully oblivious to the heavily more intoxicated man studying his soft, yet chiseled features, and admiring them immensely. The dignified corners of his jawline, the subtle puffiness to his lips, the beautiful hue to his eyelashes, and— Gods. How could a man look so divine just by sitting somewhat stiffly in place, turning his glass in quarter circles every few seconds out of a nervous tic? Lukas looked more lost in thought, but Python didn’t dwell on what the subject matter could have been. After their immeasurable number of shared experiences on the battlefield, he was certain it wasn’t anything particularly joyous. Python was already drifting into the far depths of his own muddled mind, sighing longingly under his breath. The timing couldn’t have felt any more ideal, but if only it could last forev-

“Python…” a low, silky-smooth baritone broke the bowman’s focus, snapping him back to reality. “What?” Python hissed in frustration, turning his gaze away from the lancer in mild embarrassment.

“Would you like some water? Your face is becoming flushed all over,” the younger man offered, completely unaware the blood rush to Python’s face wasn’t solely from what he had been drinking. The corners of Python’s mouth pulled down into a forced grimace, but internally he couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable it was that Lukas was still this innocent at heart. “N’thanks,” he replied dryly, taking another swig of his ale.

“Ah, very well. I shall go fetch some for myself then. I’ll return momentarily,” as Lukas rose from his position, Python’s eyes were reaffixed on the crimson man’s figure near instantaneously. It was truly a blessing to be a keen, if apathetic, sharpshooter during times like this, and he licked his lips at the defined, muscular contours of the firm, yet plump piece of backside walking away from him. He wanted to sink his teeth into it, and badly.

“F-Fuck, I need to get my head outta the gutter…” he cursed under his breath, glancing down and just now realizing the stress being put on his trousers. Unclean thoughts were banging back and forth in his skull, but the haziness was only getting thicker as his drink intake increased. With the eleventh glass choked down, Lukas returned; his expression no less somber than it was earlier.

“How’re you holdin’ up?” Python broke down and asked, almost sounding concerned. Lukas exhaled and turned his head to face the table, “I’m afraid I’m not as used to this as you are…” Python raised a brow, curiosity peaking, “Used to what?” Lukas swallowed his pride but for a moment, and proceeded, “Staying up late, over indulging… It is pleasurable, for a time, but I feel it’s beginning to take its toll on my body,” he begrudgingly confessed, finishing the other half of his glass of water, silently praying to the Mother his head would clear sooner rather than later.

In most other circumstances, a friend would likely give the advice to call it a night and rest, then and there. If someone’s gone past their comfort zone, stopping now would be better than taking the risk and facing potentially longer lasting consequences. Python, fortunately for himself, was not in that majority, and the overpowering influence of his gross consumption only contributed to his devious thought patterns. Without hesitation, he slid the next bottle of ale between the two of them, staring him dead in the eye, a wry grin emerging on his shamelessly blushing face.

“It’ll go away after a few more minutes, trust me,” he smirked devilishly, “Just unwind and let yourself float for a bit,” Python’s voice began to mellow out, and the noticeably buzzed redhead found himself at a mental standstill. Unconsciously, Python’s hand climbed up Lukas’ forearm and to his shoulder, squeezing at it gently, “Unless you hate my company _that_ much…” Lukas gulped audibly, and took the bottle in his hand, slowly raising it to his dry lips “I… I suppose it couldn’t do too much harm…”

Minutes quickly accumulated by the dozens between the two men. As Python had hoped, his comrade had loosened up, and his normally tight, immaculate composure was refreshingly absent in the guffawing and playful teasing he was, for once, joining part in. Be it a second nature normally unexplored, or just influence from whom he was with, mattered not to Python, whose urges were more quickly starting to take hold of him. When their rambling naturally slowed to a pause, the serpent decided it was time to pounce on his unsuspecting prey.

“You’re so damn cute when you get like this…” Python purred, nudging himself closer and resting his hand on Lukas’ lap, kneading at it. He groaned softly in surprise, unsure of how to respond, but he wouldn’t be granted another second to dwell on the thought once Python’s wetted lips sloppily threw themselves onto his. Moaning resonated in the backs of either of their throats, and their teeth scraped against each other as their mouths moved around with their alternating head turns. Lukas’ tongue slipped into Python’s hot, wanting orifice, and Python welcomed it by swirling his own tongue around it before biting into the pink muscle, and just enough to cause Lukas to softly whimper beneath him. They were eventually reminded oxygen was a necessity, and had no choice but to pull themselves away for a few seconds to refill their strained lungs with the musk permeating around them. As their chests rose into one another, their eyes locked momentarily, glazed over and full of lust. Lukas was clearly more flustered and fidgety, and Python was reveling in it. Lukas tugged on his sleeve, whispering meekly “C-Could we finish this in private…?” before resting his head back. Python reluctantly obliged, helping them both up and clumsily navigating to the individual sleeping quarters upstairs.

Python hastily locked the door behind them and pinned Lukas to the wall before he could escape his reach, kissing him intensely again while pressing his leg into the other man’s crotch. They continued to grind against each other as their hands did away with most of the articles of clothing getting in their way, Python going as far as to pull the buttons off Lukas’ shirt from their stitching altogether, throwing the broken garment to the floor violently so he could immediately direct his attention to the exposed skin between Lukas’ neck and shoulder. Lukas bit his lip to stifle his groaning as Python worked the muscle between his upper row of teeth and jaw, quickly turning the pale flesh to reddish pinks everywhere he hungrily gnawed. He would break the skin occasionally with moderate intention, but not to leave any of the bleeding unattended to, suckling and lapping away at it until it ceased flow. Python’s mouth then trailed downward, his tongue locating the semi-hard nipple on Lukas’ broad, juicy pectoral. Python could hear his peer’s heart pound in his chest while he sucked at and pinched around the delicate flesh, Lukas’ trembling fingers stroking his draping, sapphire fauxhawk lovingly. Lukas’ hands shifted from Python’s head and traveled down his sides, then to his hips, locating the buckle of his trousers and slowly undoing it. He was swiftly stopped, Python gripping tightly around his wrists.

“Done with the foreplay already, stud?” he growled excitedly, pulling Lukas forward and throwing him onto the fresh, pearly linens of the bed behind them.

Whatever remnants of clothing on their persons were completely tossed aside now, rendering them both fully exposed, and their libidos were as yearning as ever. Python lowered himself back on top of Lukas, their sweaty bodies and raw erections pressing together and heating up with every little movement. Python noticed Lukas was more responsive to reciprocating when his touches were more delicate and sensual. Though not to his tastes, Python nevertheless relished in the sounds that came out of Lukas between his pleasing and tormenting him, as well as the back arching, head tossing, and twitching of his throbbing seven inches. Clearly someone was more sensitive than they had led on, which only proved to be another victory in of itself.

“Oh! Oh, please, not there…!”

Python licked his finger thoroughly and slid it under Lukas’ foreskin, rubbing in circular motions along the entrance to his urethra. Precome began to emerge before too long, and Python generously fed it back to its owner, forcibly. Leaning in, he started to whisper little nothings into Lukas’ ear, as he licked, nibbled, and blew at it, that were as sweet as they were filthy, calling him his darling little slut, his cherry flavored fucktoy, and how he so desperately wanted to violate him even further than this. Lukas’ cheeks lit up to a shade rivaling his own armor, and Python couldn’t have been any more delighted or turned on. Riled up again, his pace hastened and he rapidly jerked off the shaft in his hand, and Lukas was far from prepared for it.

“Ah! AH! Haa! Py-Python! Python, I-!“

“Shh,” Python moved his free hand and placed his index finger atop Lukas’ lips, stimulating him between his thighs still, “Don’t wake the others now…”

Gritting his teeth, Lukas tried to suppress the onslaught of jolts of sensations coursing down his length. Python granted him mercy, but not for very long. Before Lukas could fully recover from the last bout of stress, Python reached down, and jammed his middle finger inside, inciting a retracted gasp.

“You really are a cherry boy, aren’t you, sweetie?” he cooed in amusement, shoving another finger into his clenching, virginal cavern. Eventually the shock subsided, and Lukas’ entrance relaxed somewhat, allowing a third finger to be inserted without as much resistance. Before Lukas could reach orgasm, Python removed his fingers from the stretched hole, and repositioned himself. “I’m putting it in now.”

Python tried to ease in at first, fighting against Lukas’ hips as they attempted to instinctively buck away. Fed up, he forced them in placed, and plunged right in, though not easily. Lukas breathed in and out sharply through his teeth, immersed entirely in the pain of being abruptly and relentlessly penetrated. Python huffed out what was left in his chest, adjusting his own hips and rhythmically thrusting as slowly and agonizing as he could. The burning friction in Lukas’ assaulted insides were lubricated only by trace amounts of Python’s precome and blood that was coming out from the tearing rectal tissue. It was more moisturized, to a degree, but the heightened pace of thrusting didn’t make the situation any less excruciating.

Python was all the way in him now, and there was no turning back. He slammed against Lukas’ prostate repeatedly, and playing with his balls while Lukas tried not to cry out and wake up every living thing across Valentia. Despite the absolute misery he must have been going through, he was still at least half-way erect. Python took note of this and started to rub him off again. He wanted him to come while he was forcing himself inside him, more than anything else. Lukas started to moan out his name to him, over and over with each twitch of ambivalence. His body was wholly surrendered to Python, and mind in total disarray. He could feel himself getting closer to climax, and clung closer and tighter to Python, sinking his nails into Python’s back and drawing beads of blood along the scratch marks. This managed to set off Python even more, for better and for worse both, and prompted the last few thrusts to be even more fiercely aggressive, until Lukas released multiple thick spurts of his creamy manhood on both his and Python’s sweaty, toned abdomens.

Thoroughly depleted, Lukas melted into the dampened sheets of the bed, panting profusely. He had undergone longer, more strenuous bouts in battle that left him in worse shape, but never had he let himself be manhandled in such a manner as now. He longed for Python’s embrace, wishing to drift to sleep alongside him, but that had to wait, as after Python pulled out of him, he was already looming above him again. “Sorry babe, but I didn’t get to finish yet.” Lukas’ eyes widened when realization hit him, “Wait, you don’t mean to-”

Python held Lukas’ mouth agape as he slid it in, poking at the back of his throat. Gagging a little, Lukas failed to relax enough before Python started to jam himself down deeper. His tongue was under the pressure of the girth gliding across it, his bottom row of teeth threatening to cut into it. Wanting this to end as quickly as possible, he mustered any last ounce of energy he had in him to move in sync with Python’s hands leading him along. Python grunted, holding Lukas’ head in place while he emptied his load in his mouth. Lukas choked it down every last drop of the bitterness, but was rewarded for his efforts when he looked up at the serene expression he seldom saw painted on Python’s face. He looked so in awe, so overjoyed. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but his eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed forward; out like a light.

At long last, it was silent again. Lukas sighed in relief, and gently wrapped his tired arms around Python’s limp body, nuzzling his face in his sweaty chest. He could feel it rise and sink against him, as well as deep breaths hitting the top of his ruffled hair. In a matter of moments, he had joined his partner in sound slumber. They lie motionless for the rest of sundown, bodies intertwined, and as to how they would handle this in the morning, they would worry for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to my waifu and his butthole for writing this. I feel like the structure and pacing is really bad, but I know I won't be able to improve anything unless I let other eyes look at it. Any feedback is welcome, and I promise to myself if I put anything else on this account it will be less raunchy. Unless raunchy is something I should keep doing. I honestly have no idea.


End file.
